rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Begegnungen (Kapitel)
"Begegnungen" ist das vierzehnte Kapitel des zehnten Bandes Zwielicht. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierzehnte Kapitel des sechste englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nynaeve trifft sich in Tel'aran'rhiod mit Birgitte, um Informationen über die Verlorenen zu erhalten, und mit Egwene und Melaine, um Neuigkeiten auszutauschen. Handlung Nynaeve al'Meara Ort: Tel'aran'rhiod Nynaeve findet sich wie jedes mal im Herz des Steins wieder. Wie immer in Tel'aran'rhiod fühlt sie sich aus der Dunkelheit der Säulen beobachtet, doch sie fürchtet sich nicht, da sie sicher ist, dass es nicht Moghedien ist. Nynaeve bemerkt, dass sie ein eng anliegendes Taraboner Kleid trägt, ändert das aber nicht. Sie denkt, dass sie sich in Tanchico wohl sehr daran gewöhnt hat. Sie ruft nach Birgitte, bis die Heldin des Horns zwischen den Säulen hervortritt. Sie fragt, ob Gaidal Cain auch da ist, doch Birgitte erklärt, dass sie den Mann schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen hat und glaubt, dass das Rad ihn wieder in die Welt hinausgeworfen hat. Da die Zeit in Tel'aran'rhiod anders vergeht, könnte er durchaus noch ein Baby, oder auch ein kleiner Junge sein. Dennoch klingt sie besorgt. Nynaeve fragt, wie lange sie warten muss, bis sie selbst wieder vom Rad ausgesponnen wird, und Birgitte erklärt, dass es vermutlich noch Jahre dauern wird, doch sie kann den Verlauf der Zeit nicht genau bestimmen, da er in Tel'aran'rhiod anders ist. Nynaeve und Elayne haben sich in der letzten Zeit öfter mit Birgitte getroffen, um Informationen von ihr zu bekommen und wie so oft fragt Nynaeve, ob sie noch andere Verlorene als Moghedien gesehen hat. Birgitte erwähnt Lanfear, Rahvin, Sammael, Graendal, Demandred und Semirhage. Bei dem letzten Namen zeigt sie offensichtlich Nervosität. Nynaeve fragt ängstlich, ob sie bemerkt wurde, doch Birgitte verneint. Sie sagt, die Verlorenen seien zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um auf jemand anderen zu achten. Sie erzählt, dass Rahvin, Sammael, Graendal und Lanfear einander heimlich beobachten, während Semirhage und Demandred ihrerseits die anderen beobachten. Nynaeve fragt, ob Birgitte weiß, was sie vorhaben, doch die Heldin des Horns weiß es auch nicht. Nynaeve bittet sie, es herauszufinden, ohne sich in Gefahr zu bringen. Nynaeve will sie gern nach der Weißen Burg fragen, doch sie weiß, dass Birgitte darüber nichts herausfinden kann, was in der Wachen Welt geschieht. Sie fragt nach Moghedien. Birgitte verneint, obwohl sie es oft genug versucht hat. Sie sagt, die Verlorene sei entweder nicht nach Tel'aran'rhiod gekommen oder könnte sich einfach zu gut verbergen. Nynaeve schaudert, doch sie zwingt sich, keine Angst zu haben. Sie fragt Birgitte, ob diese Moghedien trotzdem aufspüren könnte, und die blonde Frau sagt, sie würde es versuchen. Sie will gehen, damit die anderen sie nicht sehen. Nynaeve bittet sie, den anderen von ihr erzählen zu dürfen, damit sie die Informationen weitergeben kann, die sie von Birgitte hat, doch diese sagt ihr, dass Nynaeve ihr ein Versprechen gegeben hat. Sie erinnert sie daran, dass die Helden des Horns keinen Kontakt zu anderen haben dürfen und dass sie schon zu viele Vorschriften gebrochen hat. Nynaeve will sie noch um etwas bitten, doch Birgitte sagt nein und verschwindet. Nynaeve weiß, dass es keinen Zweck hat, sie noch einmal zu rufen, deshalb sagt sie nur laut, dass sie ihr Versprechen halten wird. Nynaeve hofft, dass Birgitte beim nächsten mal nichts über Moghedien weiß, da das Gegenteil bedeuten würde, dass die Verlorene in Tel'aran'rhiod ist. Nynaeve wird nervös, während sie wartet. Um sich abzulenken denkt sie an Lan. Sie stellt sich vor, wie er sie in ihrem Kleid sehen könnte und lässt einen Spiegel erscheinen. Während sie an ihn denkt, verändert sie ihr Kleid zu etwas, das schon durchsichtig ist. Dann überrascht sie Egwenes Stimme und sie fährt erschrocken herum, während ihre Kleidung schnell wechselt, bis sie wieder das gelbe Taraboner Kleid trägt. Zutiefst beschämt sieht sie sich Egwene und Melaine gegenüber. Gerade Melaines Anwesenheit stört sie, da die Frau bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen Lans aussehen gelobt hat, was Nynaeve sehr eifersüchtig gemacht hat. Sie versucht nicht daran zu denken, dass Lan fern von ihr ist und Melaine in seiner Nähe, und fragt unbeabsichtigt sofort, wie es ihm geht. Egwene sagt, dass es ihm gut geht und er sich um Nynaeve sorgt. Nynaeve beruhigt sich sofort und wird ein wenig ärgerlich, als sie sich fragt, ob er wohl glaubt, dass sie nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Sie erzählt, dass sie Amadicia erreicht haben und berichtet auch von Ronde Macuras Versuch, sie gefangen zu setzen, wobei sie den tatsächlichen Hergang etwas beschönigt. Egwene berichtet von Couladin und den Shaido, die über die Drachenmauer ziehen wollen. Rand und die anderen Clans sind ihnen auf den Fersen und erreichen den Jangai-Pass bald. Nynaeve merkt, dass sie sich inzwischen schon eine Weile lang keine Gedanken mehr darum macht, Rand zu beschützen, sondern nur noch hofft, dass er bis zur Letzten Schlacht bei klarem Verstand bleibt. Als Egwene berichtet, dass Moiraine Rand inzwischen gehorcht, ist sie jedoch schockiert, egal wie wenig sie die Aes Sedai leiden kann. Sie erzählt von einem Vorfall am letzten Abend, an dem Rand Moiraine tatsächlich befahl, sich draußen abzukühlen, und die Aes Sedai tat es auch. Nynaeve erinnert Egwene, dass sie ihr damals bei ihrer Ausbildung zur Seherin beigebracht hat, wie man einen Mann zurechtstutzt, und dass Egwene das jetzt an Rand versuchen sollte. Nynaeve findet, dass Rand es nötig hat, dass jemand ihm klar macht, dass er sich selbst treu bleiben muss, weil es für ihn und den Rest der Welt das Beste wäre. Sie schweigen und schließlich ringt sich Nynaeve dazu durch, ihnen von den Verlorenen zu erzählen, als hätte sie sie selbst ausspioniert. Melaine tadelt sie, aber Nynaeve bleibt trotzig und sagt, sie hätte sich die Benutzung von Tel'aran'rhiod selbst beigebracht, wie auch das Machtlenken. Sie weiß allerdings, dass es so nicht stimmt, da sie auch selbst eine Blockade gegen das Machtlenken in sich errichtet hat. Melaine sagt, dass sie eine der Wilden sei, von denen die Aes Sedai sprechen. Nynaeve weiß, dass die Weisen Frauen bei den Aiel genauso jedes Mädchen aufspüren, das die Macht lenken oder es lernen kann, wie die Aes Sedai es tun, so dass keines sich selbst unterrichten muss. Bei ihnen scheint auch kein Aiel-Mädchen zu sterben, weil es das selbst versucht. Melaine warnt sie eindringlich, dass das Träumen genauso gefährlich ist, wie das Machtlenken, wenn man es ungeübt tut. Nynaeve sagt, dass sie vorsichtig ist und weiß, was sie tut, doch die Weise Frau sagt, sie würden sie schon unterrichten und ihren Eifer dämpfen, wie sie es bei Egwene getan haben. Nynaeve erwidert, dass sie keine Zähmung braucht. Doch Melaine sagt ihr, dass Lan sterben wird, sobald er von Nynaeves Tod erfährt. Es kommt nie heraus, ob dies eine Warnung oder eine Vorhersage durch einen Traum ist. Nynaeve ist erschrocken und wirft Melaine vor, unfair zu kämpfen, doch die Weise Frau erklärt, dass es nur Gewinner und Verlierer geben kann. Sie verlangt von Nynaeve einen Schwur, nichts zu tun, was sie nicht mit ihnen abgesprochen hat. Als Nynaeve lange schweigt, sagt Egwene schließlich, dass sie nichts versprechen wird, weil sie zu stur ist. Melaine gibt schließlich auf und erinnert Nynaeve noch einmal daran, dass sie in Tel'aran'rhiod nur ein Kind ist. Sie und Egwene lächeln, als sie sich verabschieden und verschwinden, und Nynaeve merkt, dass sie schon wieder den merkwürdig kurzen Rock und die Zöpfe trägt wie schon einmal. Wütend ändert sie das zurück. Sie ist sicher, dass Melaine ein Auge auf Lan geworfen hat und muss ihr Kleid aufhalten, das plötzlich immer tiefer ausgeschnitten erscheint. Melaine hatte ihr befohlen, sie erst um Erlaubnis zu bitten, bevor sie etwas unternahm. Trotzig sagt sich Nynaeve, dass sie auch ohne die Weisen Frauen oder Birgitte etwas herausfinden kann. Charaktere *Nynaeve al'Meara In Tel'aran'rhiod * Birgitte Silberbogen * Egwene al'Vere * Melaine Tiere * Moghedien (Tier) Erwähnt * Rand al'Thor * Verin Mathwin * Moghedien * Gaidal Cain * Rogosh Adlerauge * Artur Falkenflügel * Elayne Trakand * Thom Merrilin * Juilin Sandar * Lanfear * Rahvin * Sammael * Graendal * Demandred * Semirhage * Lan Mandragoran * Siuan Sanche * Lini Eltring * Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron * Couladin * Ronde Macura * Moiraine Damodred Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Seherin *Helden des Horns *Aiel **Weise Frau (Aiel) *Wilde Erwähnt * Hochlords von Tear * Aes Sedai * Verlorene * Frauenzirkel * Erste von Mayene * Shaido * Kinder des Lichts * Car'a'carn Orte *''Tel'aran'rhiod'' **Tear (Hauptstadt) ***Stein von Tear ****Herz des Steins Erwähnt * Weiße Burg * Andor ** Emondsfeld * Amadicia ** Sienda ** Amador * Rückgrat der Welt ** Jangai-Pass * Cairhien (Nation) Gegenstände * verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal * Sa'angreal ** Callandor Erwähnt * Horn von Valere Ereignisse Erwähnt * Tarmon Gai'don * Krieg der Macht * Aiel-Krieg Sonstige * Funke * Aan'allein * Alte Sprache Kategorie:Zwielicht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Tel'aran'rhiod